


A Simple Book

by CloudDuskUwU



Series: Gods Among Men [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDuskUwU/pseuds/CloudDuskUwU
Summary: Dream has been searching for whispers of long-forgotten legends. All he wants is to know all there is about them. A book - a diary, in fact - reveals what may even be a little too much.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Gods Among Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	A Simple Book

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been melting my brain for days, so I thought I'd put it into word forms. Who knows, I may make this into a whole series!
> 
> ...
> 
> Knowing me, I likely will.
> 
> Most of the relationships are only mentioned!

There was a legend. A legend of an Empire that stretched around the whole world, so powerful it lasted 7 millenia. Then, it vanished. Collapsed. Whether to outside invasion, internal conflict, or lack of resources, no-one knew. What was known was the fact that no kingdom that would ever be so powerful. Eventually, that legend faded over time. It became myth, then a select few heard whispers of it, and, eventually, it came to a point where only one did.

This individual, currently, was Dream, the "Administrator' of the world, currently going through a power vacuum following the collapse of the short-lived Democratic Republic of Minecraft Championships.

He wished to learn about that Empire he knew frustratingly little about. He followed leads like a lifeline - and eventually found a promising one. A simple notebook, worn and leather bound, with frayed and yellowed pages. It looked so old and decrepit that he'd almost ignored it. Almost. It seemed to draw to him, in the shallow alcove in which it sat, shielded from outside forces with surprisingly little damage.

The first page was mostly smudged, the ink having blended into the crinkled page. But he could make out a few words. "The Diary of the First King." Dream had quickly dismissed it, not believing it. But the next page surprised him.

See, each Administrator, no matter their circumstance, were gifted power. Ones so weighty that the gifted suffered an agonizing fall, until the powers had stole a proper host, one who could bear their weight. A so-called "Admin." Admins had their own language, a script of the stars, so to speak. This page was written in that language, but a tongue of it so old and powerful his mind buzzed at the sight of it.

"A family tree composed by Prince ..." the name was smudged. All the names were, as if purposefully.

"King ... ... of the Royal house of the Antarctic Empire"  
"The God of Survival, Life, and Beginnings, first generation of Administrator: rank, Owner"

Some sort of force caused Dream to gasp at that, combined with a frightful shock that took him, causing him to snap the book shut for the moment. But it still called to him, stirring him to open it back to that page.

"Prince... ..." smudged, again. He continued. "Of the Royal house of Newfoundland"  
"God of Music, Manipulation, and Memories, younger twin of Prince ... of the Royal house of the Antarctic Empire, first generation of Administrator: rank, Owner"

He shivered at it again, desperately wishing for a name to put to one of these so-called "gods," not that he was unsure of the validity of the fact. The script, the age, and the power of the magic that came from it proved it well enough.

Not only admins had abilities, no, they were simply much stronger than that of the rest. The power from this - what should've been a simple book - made him feel like an ant beneath an Elephant's foot.

"Prince ... ... of the Royal house of Business Bay"  
"God of Youth, Lies, and Revenge, first generation of Administrator: rank, Owner"

The next name made his skin crawl. By what temperament that came with it, he couldn't tell, but it made bile rise in his throat, and emotion clash with his thoughts.

"Crown Prince ... ... of the Royal house of the Antarctic Empire"  
"Hybrid God of War, Blood, and Destruction, older twin of Prince ... ... of the Royal house of Newfoundland, Crown Prince of the Empire, first generation of Administrator: rank, Owner"

Sucking in a shallow breath at the three domains under the Crown Prince's control, he feebly flipped the page, with all the care he could give it. The book made him feel weak - fearful, even. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"Prince ... had a fling, which is of no issue, but the child is a Hybrid. Some still discriminate against them, despite his twin's protests. But the child is lovely, and we can't help but grow attached, and proud.

"Furthermore, my beloved Heir has adopted a child so that ...'s child won't only have my youngest for company. Well, there were two, dearly attached cousins. ... and Hypixel. We've blessed them, but their power is weaker. That may be a good thing. Our power and immortality are suffering in their own ways."

A name, a name. Not one he recognized, no, but he knew of one of the olde Empires of the world. Hypixia, which sounded very familiar to the name of that child.

"The people are happy. But, our powers are gaining notice. An attempt would assuredly fail, but it wouldn't be good for the mental health of my sons. ... suggested we up and collapse the Empire, and I'd have to agree with that war-mongering Anarchist. It seems to be the best option, followed by our going into hiding. We don't need an Empire for power, do we? Nor do we need weapons, no, we alone are enough."

A shiver swept down his spine. He couldn't imagine being without his weapons; extensions of his limbs that, without fail, pulled him through in every fight. His admin powers weren't useful in fights unless he threw being fair out the window and went into what his sister, and only confidant in his work, called "Creative Mode."

...did the book have anything about it?

It was thin. Only a few more pages to see.

"It's been done. ... says we'll go down in history. We've found his son's ability; a powerful one too. No, nothing like ours, beyond the simple immortality that we can turn on and off like a switch(yet we never truly die), but Premonition. He had his first last night. He said we'll return someday. In around 80 millenia. But it will be nothing out of the ordinary. We can live normal lives again(despite the prejudice and discrimination against magic users and hybrids that will yet grow in that time; it's left his son and ... seething, ... and ... are yet indifferent).

"The Empire we've built is no more, but ...'s found a friend. Practically attached the hip, those two are. Nearly a second set of twins. Well, ... and ... are nearly blood, so we thought tooth and nail to make it so. ... is nearly a god now, just like the first of ...'s sons.

"...the other died shortly after mending the chaos that came in the power vacuum of our Empire. His immortality had been insecure from the start. At least my son isn't so distraught as I thought he'd be. Simply more quiet, if even possible.

"... found something with Hypixel's powers though; they travel from host to host, constantly making what we've deemed Administrators. Third era "gods(they aren't truly)," since he doesn't want to forget his son. Hypixel alone sits within the Second era. Hypixia eventually fell, but ... kept it as grand as he could from behind the scenes. We have certain abilities, which, with my fear that my book may be found by the wrong people, I won't detail. But I know who likely will.

"Hello to the current administrator, generations down the line. Don't worry, you won't meet us, learn our names, or the titles associated with us. But, even then, who knows. We may be strangers, enemies, rivals, or your closest friends?

"Go make a new country. We'll be watching how far you take it, from a distance you'll never know."

Fear pricking his skin to the point that it may have been considered ridiculous, Dream closed the book.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to write Phil(the author of the book, if it wasn't obvious with my ill writing). Neither do I know how to write Dream, but I hope I did well enough. This kind of feels like word vomit, and I'm sorry for the poor writing. I'm still pretty inexperienced with it.


End file.
